


Articulo De Nihilo Nihil

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Wedding Night, still extremely pissed that intsys refuses to give us dancer sothe so if they won't then i will.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Sothe and Micaiah dance alone.





	Articulo De Nihilo Nihil

**Author's Note:**

> For extra peace while reading this (if any felt at all), one song I recommend listening to while reading this is Serenade of the Morning Star from Tales of Vesperia.  
Give us dancer Sothe Intsys.

One would have thought that the new queen and king of Daein were running off on their own to get frisky. Another may have thought they were retiring to bed early after their first dance as newlyweds. But Micaiah, speed-walking as fast as she could in her long wedding dress, was taking Sothe to a hidden grotto she had found in the garden. Both had hated the constant center of attention they received at their wedding reception. After the dinner, the silver queen had whispered to her new husband, "I'll take you somewhere you might like after the dance." and playfully smiled at him. Of course, he could not resist the bright and sweet smile his new wife gave.

-

As the clock struck 12, the congregation began to disappear in numbers. As the last major Daein noble left, Micaiah whisked her king away to her surprise place. Genuinely confused, Sothe kept asking questions on the line of "where are we going?" and "how far away is it?", only to be met with an answer of "you'll know when we get there."  
~  
Sothe, did not know that the gardens of Daein Keep hid such a beautiful grotto. He never thought a place he thought he was intimidating, could have something so...serene. He had never seen such vibrant colours of purple, blue and pink of flowers in a 'monotone' looking palace. The atmosphere actually felt peaceful. It felt as if all his worries in the world vanished once he heard the ripples of water from the nearby fountain. He turned to Micaiah, she was smiling at him, before pulling him just further along a stepping stone path, to a dimly lit, pristine gazebo.

"This is where you wanted me to come?" the young king asked, his queen nodded.

"Actually, my original reason to bring you here was for us to be alone," Micaiah started, "but, I think I want us to dance alone, and better than we did earlier." Her face had turned a dim shade of red. Unlike Sothe, who was very graceful on his feet, she was clumsy and anxious about it, and stepped on his foot many times, and it made her feel as if everyone was staring at a clumsy queen. He couldn't help but laugh a little, he would have done anything to dance with her at her most comfortable, especially in a beautiful place like this.

"May I take this dance, my love?" Sothe held out his hand for his wife, with her slowly clasping it, getting into position.

"Uh, I can't dance properly.." the queen sighed, "would you mind helping me with my footwork?"

"I would be glad to."

-

Their dance alone, felt more magical than their dance at the reception. Micaiah was far more confident and less anxious, while Sothe was able to aid her in dancing. He gave her cues as to when to perform which action, and how to avoid getting tripped in her wedding dress. After enough practice, the married couple danced gracefully and beautifully, sharing what they considered, their first true moment as husband and wife.

As their dance ended, Micaiah immediately embraced Sothe, still in a dancing motion. The green haired king felt slightly flustered at first, but returned the hug. Warmth radiated between the two.

"Today was one of the most magical days of my life, I never thought I would have lived to get married," she spoke into jer husband's wedding suit.

"Neither did I, I'm glad I was able to share this intimate moment with you as well." He kissed her silver head as he hugged her a little tighter. He found himself dozing slightly as they continued to sway, as well as his wife's rocking getting slower. Instinctivily, he scooped her into his arms, a skill he had mastered very long before they married.

"And now, it's my turn to take you somewhere where we can be alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Intelligent Systems. Put dancer Sothe in FEH we did not need a dancing Reinhardt.


End file.
